snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel (Sam) Fernandez
Name: Samuel (Sam) Fernandez Species: Hybrid Sub-species: Aardvark Gender: Male Age: 19 years old Description: The most prominent animal trait Sam was born with is his ugly pig-like snout which he hides behind a bandanna. Sam also has slightly pointed ears which he also keeps hidden. There is also the fact he started prematurely balding at the age of sixteen, which is why he is always seen wearing a hat that he guards like a hawk. Beneath his brown gloves there is a peculiar structure in his hands. For one thing, they are unreasonably sharp and slightly curved so that it could be used for digging. Not only that, but there seems to be a middle finger missing. Sam has tried to remedy this with his gloves, often putting something thick into one of the extra glove holes in order to fool the Business World. That isn’t to say it had always worked. Weapons: '''Giga---- To put it simply, Sam's weapon is a large power drill that is about three feet tall. The drill itself is two feet tall, and has enough power to pierce someone's heart (which Sam has done not once but twice in his life). It was stolen from a hardware store Sam used to work at before getting a job at a repair shop. Like all mechanical tools it has an on and off switch, which is located near the power drill's handle. Near the top there is a switch that can change the speed at which the drill spins. There are two different speeds, fast and slow. The fast speed is used to kill enemies quickly and mercifully. The slow speed is used to kill in a slow and torturous fashion (reserved for people who happen to REALLY piss Sam off). The main color of the power drill is navy blue while the drill is silver in color. It was named Giga due to the drill's overall largeness. '''Goal/Occupation: To free his little brother / Rebellion / Mechanic Personality: 'Sam is normally a pretty easy-going guy, with a sort of calm and patience to rival that of a sloth's. He doesn't really have that short of a temper, it is actually a long enough fuse. However, if you are dumb enough to manage to make this guy mad, get ready to have an enormous drill wedged into your eye. Luckily, it takes a lot for THAT to happen, and you have to be a real bastard. A word of advice though, do NOT harm his little brother (or insult him) in any way if you know what's good for you. He is a rather brotherly person, who can't help but care for those in need. But he does in a "hard as stone" sort of way, not prone to getting too mushy or kissing people's butts. The way he was brought up as a child may have something to do with this. When he has free time, Sam enjoys working on strange tinkering projects, machinery being one of his favorite things. Sam's favorite sort of machinery happens to be drills since he always loved creating holes even as a kid. The most prominent of Sam's projects seem to be of the constructive sort, mainly tiny models of famous monuments throughout the world, or a complete model of a famous city, OR the perfect dream house. If he ever socializes with other people, it will mostly be done while breaking up a fight, or calming someone down, or arguing with incompetent leaders. Either of the three. You may not believe it, but Sam is adept in the art of snarking sarcastically. '''History: '''Things were never perfect in terms of life. Ever since he was a kid Sam had to hide both himself AND a younger brother. He had no father to protect him, he walked out on his family afraid of what might happen if his family was discovered. The guy probably couldn't take the fact that his wife and children were Hybrids. Of course he knew ever since his kids were born (which his wife insisted they were to be born at home), imagine how much he freaked when he saw the damned eyes of his eldest son, Samuel. Sam's mother made it custom that the Hybrids of the family wore goggles at all times (she couldn't afford holograms and wore sunglasses). Her most imaginative reason for this is that she and her sons were blind, the lady had this entire act planned out and everything. But Sam's father knew they would eventually get caught. So he ran, and left Sam, his mother, and his five-year-old brother behind. Sam was seven at the time. Samuel's mother had to fend for herself from that time on. With no one to provide the money she was forced to work two jobs. At the age of seven, Samuel was stuck taking care of his little brother, cooking and cleaning while his mother worked, all while trying so hard to escape the radar of the Business World. For Sam's brother it was hardest, the poor fellow's nose was way more obvious, protruding just like a trunk. Thus it was almost impossible to hide it, and Samuel had a couple of tough calls over the years trying to keep him safe. Then one year, disaster struck. A couple of hybrid hunters found them out and broke into their home while mom was still at work. They were defenseless, and quickly got captured and sold off for slavery. Both brothers happened to be good at menial labor, so that was what they were sold for and due to Samuel's high work ethnic HE was sold for high price. It wasn't like any of them could be sex slaves after all. They weren't sent to the same places however. Samuel's brother was sent to work as a servant for a wealthy man, while he was sent to do construction work to build new buildings to be enjoyed by associates of the Business World. Angered by this bastard move, the fifteen-year-old Samuel swore that he would find and free his little brother. In the meantime he was captured in the life of the slaves. The construction manager Samuel was working under proved to be a harsh and unfair human being. The human couldn't stand the sight of him, and he knew it. Sam didn't really care though, because he couldn't stand the sight of the human either. The only thing Sam kept from home was his goggles which he refused to give over to the Business-y swine. It didn't mean Sam wasn't a diligent worker, because he was the one that worked the hardest out of all the other slaves, and they teased him for it. It didn't help Samuel started prematurely balding at the age of sixteen. But it was at that age that Samuel mat his savor, a Hybrid by the name of Medan. He met Medan during one of his very few break times, the teen was a spirited fellow who was looking for some word on his lost girlfriend (who he claimed was captured as a sex slave). Medan had hoped to find out some much needed info but was dismayed to find out that no one knew a thing. Just when Medan was about to leave them all behind, he got captured by one of the overseers, and faced a life of slavery in the vast field of construction work. Samuel, knowing fair well how it felt to lose a loved one, wouldn't have any of that. And so, the ugly guy with the pig nose attacked the insulter, burrowing his claws into the man's face. After that, Medan and Samuel escaped together, the ill fated teen had even bought Samuel some new clothes to help him blend in better. They were on the road for a few weeks or months (Samuel had lost count), and Samuel managed to find a job a hardware store (the place where he gathered much of the tools he uses today). Medan on the other hand was a pretty agile guy, so he became a pizza delivery guy. They both had a pretty good thing going on, living in a cheap apartment together and making plans. Unfortunately it all had to end when Medan's hologram malfunctioned. Samuel was pretty much the only person who could fix it but there was one slight problem with that, the thing malfunctioned while Medan was at work. While Samuel was at his own job, Medan got captured, perhaps that took the final toll on Samuel's heart. He could only hope Medan would find his girlfriend one day. Fearing that he would be discovered too, Samuel went on the move again, quitting his job at the hardware store and stealing a power drill and some tools while he did so. He had nothing to owe to the store manager. Eventually Samuel found another job, this time at a repair shop that was owned by a Hybrid sympathizer much to his luck. Samuel agreed to work for the man, if he provided housing and food. In the meantime Sam was still a bit weary of this guy. What if he turns on him? As the mechanic kept an eye on this man, he also searched for other Hybrids like him who wanted to revolt against the Business World that had been the source of all their problems, hoping that they would help him find his long lost brother. '''RP DETAILS: ' *'''RP: Just Between You and Me *'Created/Played by:' sam4books Category:JBYaM Characters Category:Characters